


Tumblr Pornlet 28: Wish

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Anthracite [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anthracite, Distance, Established Relationship, Fluff, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Scent Marking, Skype Sex, flash!fic, pornlet, werewolf convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: "Shit."Stiles rocked back a little too far on his chair when Derek finally got the video connection going. He managed to stop himself from falling off, though, so his dignity was mostly intact, even if Derek was sniggering at him.





	Tumblr Pornlet 28: Wish

♠

“Shit.”

Stiles rocked back a little too far on his chair when Derek finally got the video connection going. He managed to stop himself from falling off, though, so his dignity was mostly intact, even if Derek was sniggering at him.

Stiles was really freaking glad he got Derek some decent, wireless headphones before his other-half left for the month. He’d hate anyone in the building with Derek hearing him flailing about like a fool.

He was also incredibly glad that Lydia had found them an amazing, if not exorbitant, mobile network provider whose coverage was seemingly endless. A week without talking to Derek? Stiles would probably be able to handle that. A month? No fucking way. Damn the Equinox Retreat with its  _Werewolves Only_ rule.

“You with me there, Stiles?” Derek asked, smiling as he sat himself on the end of the bed in the tiny room he’d been assigned.

“I’m with you all the way, babe.” He was with him and a half at the moment. They hadn’t planned on this being a sexy talk, but, well. When Stiles was faced with all of that, up close and personal with the camera? He sat back himself, and made no attempt at hiding the fact that he was hard in his boxers and t-shirt. “So, Alpha Hale, how many offers did you get today?”

Derek growled softly. “I don’t know why you insist on asking me that every night, love. You’re only pissing yourself off.”

Stiles couldn’t actually growl, but his impression was a pretty good one. “They should be glad I’m not taking names. The Solstice Retreat is open to everyone, even deep Sparks. They’re only trying ‘cause I’m not there this time. They won’t dare if I’m in the same place. I…” He knew he had no competition for Derek’s heart, or even just his gaze. He also knew that it was strangely comforting to hear just how many times Derek had rubuked the offers that seemed to be coming in thick and fast, and showing no sign of slowing. He’d resisted telling Derek until now, but. “I like hearing how many hot men and women you turned down 'cause you want me instead.”

“Well, in that case,” Derek stood up and pushed his shorts down over his hard cock, and Stiles wondered if his sneaky other-half had actually planned the upclose shot of his nipples when he turned the camera on. “I rebuked offers from five Packs today. It was the first approach for two of them. One of the new ones went so far as to hint at giving me something that amounted to  _jus primae noctis_. I reported them to the current council head.”

Well, that softened Stiles cock. “That’s. Don’t tell me who they are, okay? Ever. I don’t know if I’d be able to resist doing something unpleasant to them if I knew who they were.”

“See?” Derek leaned back and ran a hand up his belly and rubbed his flat palm over his nipple. “You should stop asking that question. Why would you want to talk about that when there are far, far more interesting things we could be discussing?”

Stiles’ cock was completely on board with that idea, filling back to almost all the way there when Derek reached down and ran his hand up his own. He used the same rolling, flat palm over the head, stretching his foreskin and moaning out loud. He then turned his palm out to show Stiles the shining evidence of just how more interested in this conversation he was.

“The entire assembly could smell how much I wanted to get in here after dinner, Stiles. I’ve been half-hard since you sent me those messages this afternoon.” Stiles lifted his hips and wiggled, trying to push his shorts down with one hand and wrapping the other around his still growing cock. “That’s better. I wish I was with you, Stiles. I wish I could smell you. I wish I could feel you against my skin.”

Stiles worked to match the rhythm of his strokes with Derek’s. The text he’d sent that afternoon had been in the middle of a foot patrol. They’d stopped to get coffee right in the center of town and Derek had suddenly seemed so very far away. A quick picture of his left hand wrapped around the paper-cup, engagement ring glinting in the sun had been an almost automatic reaction. The  _I miss you_  he’d followed it up with hadn’t been too different.

“Only another couple of weeks, baby. I wish I was with you, too. I want to lay you down and taste every part of you, paste my scent over every piece of you, make sure everyone knows who you belong to. At the Solstice Retreat we’re going to come over each other every single morning and night so they all know you’re mine and I’m yours.”

Derek’s fangs dropped and he arched his back: so close.

“Come for me, baby. Howl my name so they all know it was me who made you do it.”

♠

**Author's Note:**

> This pornlet is part of the Anthracite universe. It's based on [this tumblr image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/165650812006/shit-stiles-rocked-back-a-little-too-far-on) (NSFWish).


End file.
